


I can't pretend anymore

by Fandomgirl445



Series: The life of little Tony [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Littles Are Known, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Not Wanda Friendly, Pacifiers, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Spankings, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, all relation ships are littles and caregivers, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: Tony's lived his whole life denying who he is but a small slip in the lab lands him in the hands of the one and only winter soldier. Tony's constantly trying to deny who he is but after his first crash with Bucky he's not sure he can play pretend any more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I HAD TOOO

_A young Eighteen year old Tony Stark wondered into his house a grin on his face. He'd just finished his last day at MIT the day before and was finally home. He was ecstatic and wanted to see how everyone was. From Jarvis to Obi he was excited to see how they had been since he cameback from spring break. "J where you at?!" Tony yells dumping his stuff at the front door and running around the entire floor. "J? Come on man where you hidin-OBI!" The short nerd ran and hugged the larger man missing the look he held on his face and the white envolope in his hand."Obi! Holy cow how're you doing?" He yells in excitment, releasing the man._

_"Anthony." Obi's voice was tight and stern making the younger male to tense and look up at him. "Your classification came in." Obi mutters, Tony's eyes widen in excitement._

_"Sweet! I must be a baseline right? Cause like there's no way I'd be a caregiver and shit!" Tony reached for the envelope but Obi stopped him._

_"You're a little Tony." Obi said seriously. "Do you realise how bad that is?" He says in a tight tone, Tony blinks a bit and opens his mouth to argue. "You're father would be so disappointed in you. Your company can't be run fully by a little, it's dangerous. You're going to take classes on how to be big and we aren't talking about this again. Am I understood? A small sign of you being little and you won't get the company." His voice was soft but full of rage and Tony could only nod. So for the next few years Tony pretended to be a baseline._

*********

Tony was an expert at acting big. He'd been doing it or years now and he knew his triggers enough to stay away from them. It had been easy enough to hide it from people when he lived alone. No one really visited him and Pepper was barely home so he could indulge it slightly here and there.

But after the whole Obi incident and the creation of Ironman, inviting the Avengers into his home, Ultron, the accords, Them leaving the home to hide and now having them all back in his home again after fixing the accords. Everything was starting to pile up. He'd seen it coming a mile away when he woke up with his thumb in his mouth, he had to distance him self from all of them especially the caregivers in the house. That list consisted of -

**Steve**

**Bucky**

**Clint**

The littles involved -

**Wanda who ranged from five to six years**

**Bruce who ranged from two to three years**

**Natasha who slotted into a solid five year old box.**

He wouldn't admit it, but he was mostly avoiding Steve and Wanda on that list. Wanda because she scared the shit out of him because of the whole mind control thing she did at the beginning and then the whole trying to kill him a few times as well. Then there was Steve, he was her daddy, he protected her and he was still extreamly hostile to Tony when ever he entered the room like he'd do something to Wanda or any of the littles in the room. That always made him squirm. He couldn't be near them with Steve there he'd tell Tony off for breathing the same air as them.

So here he was making plans to hide in his lab for a few hours or days, standing in the elevator and waiting patiently when the elevator stopped on the common room floor. "Fri?" He asks in confusion, he loved his AI he really did but sometimes she'd disobey him.

"You are in dire need of nourishment sure. You haven't food in two days and an extended trip to the lab may result in sickness without food." She informs him, he frowns in annoyance and huffs a little.

"Friiiiii" He whines softly but gives in, aware that she won't let him go down without something in his stomach he shuffles towards the kitchen. He spots Natasha happily telling Clint about her plans for the day, the girl clearly in head space as she bounces up and down on the spot as she talked to her own caregiver. Clint noticed Tony as he walked in and waved, Natasha's head whipped her head towards him in excitement, launching her self towards Tony and clinging to him.

"Tony!" The little girl squealed and bounced a bit. "Tony, Tony!" She giggles and Tony pets her head gently, Natasha giggles and smiles at him.

"Hey you, what're you doing?" He says with a smile. Natasha laughed loudly and grins at him.

"I totally destroyed Daddy's butt at Mario party!" She said with a giggle, Tony smirks a little at that. Her smile widens at the sight and giggles more.

"You did not. No way, no one can beat Clint." He says with a laugh, the girl nods her head.

"I totally did and-" She went quiet and stared at the space behind Tony, making the man in question stiffen and tense aware that she only ever did that around Steve when she was doing something she was told not to do. "Hi uncle Steve." She says gently, letting Tony go.

"Hi Natasha, what where you doing there?" His voice asked in a stern but gentle way making Tony want to run from the man. He moved quickly towards the cupboard and grabbed some bars of chocolate out. Clint's voice broke the silence as Tony realised Natasha had stayed quiet and was probably squirming under Steve's watch.

"Steve, it's fine. It's just Tony." He says gently and smiles at the girl who grins at him. "Tasha why don't you go play in the front room ok?" He encourages the little to run off whilst Tony stuffs a bar of chocolate into his mouth and moves towards the elevator. "Tony, stay here. We're talking about this." He says warningly. Tony gulps and still moves. "Tony." Clint voice states more sternly.

"Would love a chat but I have _sooo_ much work to do today! Maybe later bye!" He rushed to the elevator and slammed the doors shut, ordering to go down immediately. He took a few deep breaths. He needed to calm down, he needed to breath. He needed his teddy.

He flinches at the thought and shuffles out the elevator and straight into his lab, small sniffles escaping from him as he starts working on the suit.

********************

Bucky looked around the common room, it was day four of Tony's impromptu lab binge and everyone seemed concerned. Well...almost everyone, Steve and Wanda were happily cuddled up on the sofa watching the TV with each other. Bucky glared at them both and sighed in annoyance as he brushed his flesh hand through Bruce's hair as he glanced at Clint. "Clint can you take Bruce back whilst I feed the mad engineer?" He asks, Clint nods with a grin.

"Brucie!" Clint called and Bruce shuffled over, Clint hugged him gently with a smile before glancing at Bucky. "Make sure he eats it, he's a shit for not eating if left alone." He says sternly, Bucky rolls his eyes but glares as he hears Steve snort.

"He's an adult, not a little. If he wants to work then he'll work." Steve states calmly. "Don't go forcing your caregiving tendencies onto the guy just because you don't have a little." He says with a casual shrug. Bucky glared at him, biting his tongue he took a deep breath to grab a the plate of pasta Clint had made earlier for the guy who hadn't shown up. He makes a b-line for the elevator with a sour look on his face and a growl.

***************

Tony sat on the floor of the lab in a mild panic. He had been so entranced with fixing his suit that he hadn't realised he was slipping deeply into his headspace until hot liquid started pouring down his legs, now he sat on the floor with a puddle around him and his thumb shoved into his mouth with tears falling from his eyes. He didn't realise someone had walked into the shop until he heard a gruff voice call out. "Stark?" Tony felt the tears fall more as he turned his head to see Bucky standing by the door, plate of food in his hand. The man's face went from hard and stoic to soft. "Oh Tony." He whispers moving towards Tony. Tony's eyes widen and he moves back, spreading the puddle as he scrambles away.

" **No! Go'way**! I'm fine!" He squeaks out, his eyes wet with tears and his voice cracked in fear. "I can handle this go'way!" He whimpers out, Bucky continues to move forward and stops at the start of the puddle. He looks at Tony with a soft caring look and Tony hates that he starts to calm down just from the look. "Go'way. _Please_ " His voice cracks as he pleads.

"Tones. Can you come here?" He calls gently, looking at the sniffling man in front of him. His heart hurting at the sight as the boy moved ever so slightly forwards. "Come on big guy." He coo's a bit and that gets Tony moving, almost immediately slamming into him. A loud sob escaping the boys throat.  "I'm sorry!" He sobs out, Bucky held him tight and coo'd into his ear.

"Sorry, sorry sorry!" He keeps repeating. "I di'n mean to be small. Tried bein' big buh I couldn' an' an'-" He kept sobbing, his voice cracking as he finished his sentence. "I be big now." He sobbed out and Bucky pulled him closer.

"I've got you, it's ok." Bucky rubs his back gently, his heart shattering at the sound of the boys sobbing. He waited for the boy to calm down enough before he spoke gently

"Who told you that you can't be little Tony?" He asks taking the boys chin in his hand and waited patiently for him to talk.  "Obi an' Howard an' an' Steve always says I can' do things with the others an'..." He sobs a little and Bucky pulls him closer.

"Oh Tony..." He kisses his head. "Have you ever been little, like really properly little?" He asks gently, feeling his heart break more as the man shook his head. "Ok....I hope this is ok with you but can we go to your floor and have you be little up there for a bit?" He asks gently. "I'll have Friday bring some supplies up but right now lets get out of here yeah?" He says gently, running a hand through his hair with a soft coo. Tony gave him big watery eyes.

"Yeah........" He whispers gently, his thumb in his mouth. Bucky's heart melted a little and he lifted the boy into his arms. Ignoring the urine that soaked his side and the smell that went with it.

"So can I ask how little you get Tony?" He whispers gently, Tony sniffled and rubbed his eyes a bit. Bucky was guessing around two ish years old due to the lack of bladder control.

"....I get small...like....eighteen months is the lowest." He sniffled out and Bucky blinked in surprise before a giant smile split across his face.

"Your just a baby" He croons and nuzzles the smaller male a bit. "Do you have diapers upstairs or no?" He asks gently and Tony shook his head no. "Well that won't do. Friday doll, think you could order some necessities and send them to the tower under my name?" He asks, getting a chipper response he carries the boy to the elevator to start the evenings events.

**************

Bucky had never met such a quiet little. Tony had sat quietly in his arms as he gently lowered the boy into the tub, only showing a small amount of emotion as he clung to Bucky's sleeve in slight fear. "It's ok Tones." He whispers soothingly as he rubs his back in large circles. "I've got you scrap." He whispers gently. It took twenty minutes to get the little boy fully in the water, the entire time clinging to Bucky's arm with little sniffles. "Can you tell me what's scary bubby?" He mumbles to the boy as he gently washes his back.

"...Water means drownin'" His little boy mumbles and Bucky winces a bit, he remembers 'story time' with Natasha where she told him about the rumours of Tony being water boated in Afghanistan. "I promise you, with me here you won't drown. Not even a little bit." He promises, he watches the boy eye him weirdly before the tiniest and most adorable smile made its way onto his face. Bucky felt ready to die on the inside from how cute it was. "That's a very handsome smile Tony." He murmurs gently.

"Nu-uh" Tony mumbles shaking his head a little with a vivid blush spanning over the tops of his cheeks. Bucky decided that this was one of his favourite sights and he wanted to see it again.

"I think it is. You're a very handsome baby." Bucky says gently, pinching the boys cheeks with a chuckle. Tony squirms a little and blushes more.

"Buckkkyyy" He whines, Bucky smiles a bit. Bucky smiles running the wash clothe over the boys ruby cheeks. Tony pouted immediately.

"Oh noo look at that poor little pouting baby" Bucky cooed a little and smiles as Tony squirms with a giggle. "So cute." He mumbles, Tony gives him another small blushing smile. The bath continued to be with small giggles and small coo's from Bucky.

************************

Bucky gently set Tony on the mans bed and smiles down at the half lidded eyes of the little boy. Tony gave a soft coo as Bucky ran a thumb over his forehead, moving the slightly damp hair from his forehead. "Is someone sleepy?" He coo's a little, Tony squirmed and shook his head in denial but the small yawn that escaped his lips betrayed him. "Well I think someone is, so lets get you ready for bed, get you something soft to eat so your tummy won't get all icky and then it's bed time." Bucky coo's gently. Tony whines a little and raises his hands to Bucky in an attempt to get picked up again but Bucky currently ignores him as he pulls out a small blue diaper. Bucky was thankful the AI new his size as he gently powdered, oiled and diapered.

"Buck" Tony mumbles his thumb finding it's way towards his mouth. Bucky was quick in stopping him and gently slid a red and gold pacifier into his mouth, he tapped it gently as Tony crossed his eyes in an attempt to see the item in his mouth.

"That's just your paci Tony." He chuckles as the boy gives a small smile behind it and gurgles something out. Bucky smiles taking one of his own shirts he'd had Friday bring up and gently pulled it over Tony's head, a small smile on his face as he saw it was Sam's joke Christmas gift from the year before, a bucky bear doll sat on the front of the shirt. "Look how cute you are." He croons, pulling the boys arms through and then lifting him up. "Lets go get you something to eat yeah?" He asks gently, he could feel the boy nuzzling into him to try and sleep and hums a bit.

He walks into the kitchen and pulls out some specially made formula that's made for littles who were babies, he makes up a bottle in one of the two bottles, he sets it in the microwave and heats it up. Whilst it warmed he paced a little with Tony, murmuring sweet nothings in his ear and reminding him to stay awake for his yummy treat. By the time the microwave finished Tony was just hanging on. He screws the lid onto the bottle and moves to the bedroom and lays on the bed with Tony curled into his chest. He replaces the pacifier with the bottle and his heart melts at the sight of Tony greedily drinking away at the bottle. "Slow down Tony" He cooed gently. Tony did slow down slightly but soon the bottle was empty, his head nuzzled deeply into Bucky's chest. "That's it baby. Go to sleep." He mumbles gently watching the boys eyes slip shut. "That's my good little boy." He mumbles, sliding the pacifier back into his mouth. He glances around. "Friday what's going on in the tower?" He mumbles, glad Friday lowered her volume as she answered.

"Bruce and Natasha have been put to bed on Clint's floor. Clint is also there watching television with Sam who has come around for the night. Steve has set Wanda to bed and is waiting for your return. He is worried something has happened but I have informed him that you're currently pre-occupied with Boss. I told him that your arm was feeling weird and Boss was fixing it for you." Friday informs and Bucky smiles a little.

"Ok. Tell him that he should go bed. Say that I'm going to be out for the night" He mutters, rolling his eyes at his idiotic friend. He'd speak to him in the morning about what he said about Tony and his attitude towards him around littles. He wonders for a bit. "Fri doll. Show me all interactions between Steve and Tony when the boy is around the others." He asks with a sigh. a few hundred screens pop up and he sighs, getting ready for a long night. It was worth it for the baby curled into his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony world was hazy. He didn't remember much but everything felt fuzzy and disoriented but he was also warm and safe. He didn't know what was going on and felt frustration build up as he fought to open his eyes and take in his room. He made a list of where he was and what was under the covers.

 _'Bed,Covers, Werid ass shirt, Diaper, Sock- **Diaper? The fuck is there a diaper attached to my-**_ ' Tony bolted into an upright position and started pulling at the covers and jumped out of the bed only to feel the tell tale weakness in his legs as he collapsed to the floor. _'Shit. I'm slipping'_ He thinks to himself in panic and looks around. ' _How'd_ _I get a diaper on? oh god...._ ' His mind reeled as he realised someone must of found him the night before. His eyes filling with tears as he takes a deep breath in and tries to calm him self down, he tried to fight his head space and was doing well enough that he could kind of feel his legs now but froze when the bedroom door opened and Bucky walked in.

"Oh Tones, did you fall out of bed?" Bucky's face and voce was soft and sweet as he moved towards Tony, the little backed up immediately and tried to get away. "Tones?" He asks gently, eyes scanning each one of his shaky and uncoordinated movements.

"Y-You can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone! I'll give you anything you want. Anything!" Tony begged, tears falling from his eyes as he watched Bucky's face look crestfallen as he advanced on him and lifted Tony to his hip like he weighed nothing.

"Oh Tony. No please" He sits on the bed and has Tony face him. "I won't tell anyone, not if you don't want them to know but please don't act like I'm going to hurt you." He thumbed away some of Tony's tears and made him look at him. Tony gave a heart shattering sniffle and shook his head. "I can' be little" He tries to tell him and Bucky shook his head in denial. "You said that last night and trust me. You can be. Ignore what other people say and trust me on this one ok? Don't you remember last night?" He asks gently and Tony opened his mouth to respond but froze. Flash backs of Bucky lovingly bathing him, diapering him and laying with him until he slept ran through his mind and he gulped slightly.

"Y-Yeah but I-I" He takes a breath in. "I can handle it, I don't need a caregiver I can-" Bucky was quick to bounce the boy on his lap silencing him as he relaxed.

"You don't want a caregiver but you need one." Bucky says matter of factly. "So how about this, I'll be your caregiver, if you don't want to be little at the time I won't make you but I'll keep an eye on you. I won't tell any of the others unless you give me permission. Is that ok?" Tony squirmed a little on his lap as he continued to bounce him.

"I...I don't...." Tony tried not to look at him whilst a massive blush covered his face, Bucky glances at him with a soft smile and runs his hand through the boys hair gently.

"What about a test run?" Bucky asks, seeing a small spark in the little engineers eyes. "Two weeks, if you decide that I'm not what you need then I'll back off." He promises, Tony bites his lip quietly. "We can stay up here the whole time your little and I won't make you be little the whole time." He promises, Tony sighs loudly.

"Fiiiinnnneeee" He grumbles out, Bucky holds back a laugh and smiles down at Tony a bit. "...But if I say no I don't want you to...push it ok?" He says gently, Bucky sighs a bit and nods.

"Only if it's something that isn't necessary. Like saying no to diapers isn't allowed but saying no to seeing someone is ok?" He waits for a nod and smiles a bit. "Ok. Well first things first, I shopped a little whilst you slept" He grins a bit and sets the boy on the bed carefully, Tony flushed a bit as he tried to stand up only for his legs to wobble under him and for him to land on the bed with a grunt. He hated being between head spaces. It was torture. He jumped in surprise when Bucky's face appeared above him with a large smile plastered on his face. "Hey you, whatch'a doin' there" He asks gently, Tony felt the flush appear on his face again as he squirmed under the man standing above him.

"....I....I can' walk proper..." He mumbles in annoyance, trying to avoid Bucky's face as he spots the growing smile that spread.

"Well that's fine, I'll just carry you." Bucky says casually but Tony could hear the smile in his voice. He glances up to see Bucky holding a set of overalls with a duck on the front. He felt a blush cover his face as Bucky swiftly removed his shirt from the night before and like an expert replaced it with a red one and the overalls. "Well aren't you a handsome little boy." Bucky comments tweaking his nose lightly. Tony blinked in surprise and fought back a smile at the man. "Oh grumpy boy, ok. Well grumpy butt seeing as you can't do much right now we're going to eat some breakfast and then we're going to look at some items that you'll need." Bucky says happily, lifting the boy to his hip he walks towards the front room with a hum.

"Buck I-" Bucky hushed him as he popped the little on the carpet with a smile. 

"Now you sit here whilst I get you something tasty to eat!" He says with a grin as he makes his way to the kitchen. Tony watched with large curious eyes as he watched Bucky leave, the big side of him was screaming at his legs to work whilst the little side that was being dominant this morning was telling him to be good and wait for Bucky to bring food. Whilst he struggled internally on what to do Bucky got to work, his little boy was hungry and every little boy be they 9 years old or 9 months old love pancakes. Especially when they're Bucky's special made secret recipe blueberry and cinnamon pancakes that he only makes for people he likes, Bucky knew he'd like the pancakes so he started putting the ingredients together whilst also keeping an eye on his little boy. 

*************

Bucky was right. His little boy was ecstatic about eating pancakes filled with blueberries, even if Bucky had to cut them up into tiny pieces and feed them to him. Tony had eaten three pancakes by the time he was full and looked ready to go down for a morning nap, Bucky was glad he'd brought a bottle as he carried the boy to the kitchen and filled it up with milk and then warmed it up. "Tony, baby boy I know you're soooo sleepy but I need you to drink this. Can you drink the milk like a good boy?" He asks gently, waiting for his little boy to start drinking. It took Tony a few minutes but he was soon suckling away on the bottle, a content sigh escaping him as he watched Tony suckle. "Who's my good baby?" He coo's, Tony gurgles a little but continues to drink with half lidded eyes.  "You're my good boy." He confirms and is fully aware of the goofy smile on his face as he watches the boy drink and soon doze off. Once his little boy was fully asleep he set him on the floor gently and covered him with a blanket, a small smile on his face as he walks to the elevator. "Fri. Call me if he wakes." He says gently, getting into the elevator he travels to the common floor and smiles at the sight of Clint and Bruce playing tic-tac-toe with each other. "Mornin'" He says casually, ruffling Bruce's hair causing the little to giggle. 

"Oh good, you're alive." Clint comments, putting a cross on the board. "Had us worried when you didn't appear last night, what's up? Tony sick or something?" He asks as he watches Bruce move another piece. Bucky snorts a bit and shakes his head as he leans a bit on Clint.

"Nah, the poor guy crashed out working on Natasha's widow bites. Carried him up to bed and then got clung to all night long so dealt with that. Idiot's still sleepin' away upstairs." He says with a grin, Clint smiles a bit and puts another cross down.

"He needs to stop working so hard. Guy's gonna get sick from overworking his brain if he keeps going." He shakes his head a bit. "Neutrals man. Don't know how to take a break sometimes." He grins at Bucky with an almost knowing look. "Wish he were a little so I could wrestle him down to sleep half the time." Bucky had to steel him self from expressing to much emotion and smiles a little.

"I'm pretty sure you've done it enough times on missions with him." He joked and Clint snorted a bit at that. "But honestly, if you see Steve tell him not to worry just that I'm keeping an eye on the big guy. He was sporting a small temperature when I took him upstairs and most of last night he was coughing in his sleep. Wouldn't feel right leavin' him alone y'know?" He says and Clint nods in understanding. He offers Bucky his cup of coffee which the man greedily drinks with a grin. "Thanks, just came down to try catch the blond bi-....boy. But he wasn't around." he catches him self thanks to Clint's glare and lands a kiss on Bruce's head as he moves to the elevator. "See you soon" He waves going up in the elevator back to Tony. He smiles a little as he see's the still sleeping boy. "Ok Friday. We're going shopping." He says with a grin.

*****************

Bucky spent a good two hours searching for things he needed for Tony's surprise, he even bought it whilst the boy napped away the morning, a tender smile on the mans face as the boy sucked his thumb. Bucky sighed heavily and stood up to wake the boy. "Tony. Tony baby time to get up" Tony let out a loud, high pitched whine and cuddled into the blankets that covered him. Bucky snorted and lifted the stubborn boy up. "Come on Tony. Wake up." He coo's. "Don't you want to look at some toys I gotcha?" He asks with a grin, Tony cracked an eye open and looked at him with a huff.

"Don' wanna" He mumbles nuzzling into Bucky with a grumble, the caregiver snorts a little and kisses the boys head. 

"Too bad little engineer. Because I think it's time for some lunch and movies don't you?" He asks bouncing the boy a bit, Tony gives a low whine but opens his eyes enough to finally wake up properly.

"Mean." He mutters and Bucky snorts.

"Sooooo mean. Look at me, making food for you to eat. How horrible." He chuckles, setting the boy back on the floor and turning on the TV. He makes a quick B-line for the kitchen to start on some sandwiches for the boy and himself. He hears grumbling from the little in the front room and snorts a little. _'If I keep snorting I'll be nicknamed pig'_ He thinks to himself as he finishes two jam sandwiches and walks to the front room with a smile. "Whoooo's hungry?" He asks with a grin, the boy glares at him tiredly and Bucky rolls his eyes as he sets the plates on the floor and lifts the boy up. "Let's see if Tony left me a surprise yeah?" He asks with a chuckle. The little went bright red and Bucky was a little shocked to see a clean diaper though he didn't comment on it as he sets the boy down again. Deciding if by dinner time he hadn't pee'd he'd have to help the process along. He hands Tony a sandwich and lets him dig in whilst he eats his own. A soft smile on his face as he see's jam spread across the boys face, they soon turned on the TV and cuddled on the couch as Monsters INC played on the TV

The day continued to be calm and laid back, everything was going well until it came to dinner time....


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner had a slight mishap. It wasn't too bad but it scared Tony.

Tony was balanced on his hip whilst he was stirring a pot of stew when it happened, Tony curled into his side tiredly with his thumb in his mouth, the elevator made a sound and Bucky's eyes widen. "Friday who is it?" He asks in worry as he turns the stove off and makes a b-line for Tony's room.

"Clint has decided that he wanted to make sure boss was ok. I attempted to with hold him but there was no protocol in place." The AI sounded annoyed, whether it was with her self or Clint he wasn't sure.

"Shit ok, where is he no-" He froze in place as Clint comes into view, eyebrow raised and a knowing look spread across his face. "Not a word. You'll freak him out." He warns angrily, Clint frowns but holds his hands up as Bucky swiftly walks to Tony's room and sets him on the bed with a weary sigh. "Tony baby, can you look at me please?" He asks gently lifting the little's head to look at him. Tony sniffled a little.

"Clint..." He whispers, fighting his head space and it broke Bucky's heart to see it.

"Tony come on baby, don't fight your space like that." He mumbles, running a hand through the littles head. "I promise you Clint won't hurt you and from now on.." He stands up a bit. "Friday, protocol Winter break. No one without my permission is to come up here." He states and looks at Tony who seems lenient on the idea of meeting Clint. "Clint's a caregiver too. If anything I think I'll have to worry about you running away with him." He says with mock horror, Tony's big brown eyes widen in worry and he shakes his head in denial.

"No leave Buck" He says gently reaching his hands up to the man with a whine. Bucky smiles a little and lifts him back onto his hip.

"You ok saying hi to him then?" He asks gently, Tony goes silent but eventually gives a gentle nod as Bucky moves to the doorway. Clint's sat on the sofa looking at his toes. "Ok Clint, obviously you walked in on something very private for Tony. I only found out yesterday and the plan was to keep it between me and Tony but now I suppose you're in on it as well." He states, Clint gives a sheepish smile and before Bucky can finish he speaks.

"I won't tell anyone if that's what you're asking, I know Bruce wanted it the same way." He says calmly and Bucky would admit he was impressed by how fast Clint read the situation. "Now can I say hi to Tony or would you rather me leave?" He asks and Bucky glances at Tony who's turning to look at him with large brown eyes.

"I think so. Baby can you say hi to Clint?" He asks gently, Tony glances at him cautiously and gently raises his hand from Bucky's shirt and waves. Clint melts at the sight and smiles gently at Tony.

"Hey there little one, it's nice to meet you." Clint says with a small wave at the boy, a gentle smile on his face as Tony inspects him.

"Clint?" Tony mumbles and Clint lets a massive grin crack across his face.

"That's right big guy. Do you wanna sit here whilst your Da-" He pauses seeing Bucky's panicked face and re-phrases it. "Caregiver makes food for you?" He asks and Tony hesitantly nods. Bucky gives a relieved sigh and hands the little over. Clint happily takes the boy into his arms and cuddles him close, Tony returns the gesture and Bucky has to convince him self he isn't jealous as he leaves to cook the food.

***********************

Clint spent dinner with the two and was giving tips to Bucky about how to help Tony ease into head space more which he was thankful for. "When Nat's struggling really bad I usually pop her favourite Disney movie on and let her be. I'm sure he's got one that he loves." Clint says causally, both of us keeping an eye on the sleepy little. "So you said he goes down to around 18 months from what he said?" He asks, Bucky nods a little and walks over lifting the boy up. "If you want help getting stuff for a nursery I can help" He offers and Bucky smiles a bit.

"That'd be great actually. I'll get this guy to bed then we can chat." He says lifting the little into his arms and walking towards his room. Clint waits in his chair as Bucky carefully carries the boy away, giving him a small wave as Tony shyly copies. Once in the room Bucky gently lays Tony on the bed and goes to the end of the bed where a plastic bag sat, he pulls out a white body vest and a pair of flannel pajama's. He was quick to change Tony out of the vest and diaper into a fresh diaper and the pajama set. Tony squirmed the entire time but Bucky settled him down. "It's ok big guy it's just bedtime." He coo's, Tony gives a low whine.

"Stay..." Tony mumbles and Bucky's heart swells a little. "p'eas"

"Oh baby boy, I would but I got to talk to Clint for a bit and-" Tony's hands clung to his shirt and large brown doe eyes stared into his own grey ones. 

"He join. Stay." He tries to get his words out and Bucky smiles a bit. "Friday. Can you call Clint in. The little hellion wants attention and I'll be damned if I don't give it to him." He says with a smile. The evening was spent with Tony cuddled tightly into Bucky's side as the two caregivers traded idea's for helping Tony.

*****************

Tony woke up the next morning decisively big but that didn't mean he was going to move away from the hand running through his hair or gently patting his butt. He was aware he was on someone's lap but he was incredibly comfy. "Tony baby time to wake up." Bucky's voice hums above him and as much as he knew he had to get up he didn't want to. "Baby boy, time to get up." He coo's more and Tony whines a little.

"Nooooooo" He mumbles and Tony gets that wasn't the 'biggest' thing to say but he was comfy, tired and warm. Bucky chuckles above him and Tony feels movement.

"Fine. Then you'll stay in my arms alllll morning instead of going down to the common floor to have coffee." He states with a shrug and Tony's eyes immediately snapped open.

"Coffee?" He asks tentatively and Bucky nods.

"If you can prove you're big then I'll let you have Coffee. If not I'll be nice and make you some pancakes again." Both sounded enticing and Tony was immediately wiggling from his hold.

"Coffee! Coffee! My god I need coffee!" He demands and Bucky lets him stand, the little was clearly between headspaces when he woke up but right now he was defiantly slotting into 'big' mode.

"Ok. Ok, coffee it is. Let's getcha out of those clothes and diaper then little man." Tony glared at him a bit and he fights back a snort. "Sorry big man." He corrects him self and Tony nods. "Need help?" He asks noticing the poor kid had shucked the pants and shirt off but was struggling with the body vest, especially where it snapped at his crotch. Tony glares a little but lifts his hands in surrender as Bucky moves over and removes the vest and diaper from him. "I'll see you out in the hall way." He grins a little and walks out of the room. It took five minutes for Tony to stumble out in a AC/DC shirt and blue jeans with a grin on his face.

"Lets go, I need coffee and to bug my science bro!" Tony demands and all but drags Bucky to the elevator. Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Got your word for when you're slipping?" He asks and almost laughs as Tony rolls his eyes.

"Amber." He states and rolls his eyes again at Bucky, something the man was noticing a 'big Tony' thing to do.

"Good, now lets get down!" He grins a bit as they approach the elevator.

*********************

Bucky should of seen this coming, the little had bolted straight to the coffee pot with an excited grin. Clint was nursing his own cup as the little bolted past him, Steve had a bowl of fruit in hand as he ate a glare settled on Tony the moment he walked in, Wanda copying her caregiver to a T. Bucky felt anger twist in his chest at the sight of the glares but gave a small glance at the two other littles in the room, both of which where happily suckling on sippy cups. Bucky sighed loudly and glares at Steve. "Stop glaring at people Steve." He growls out an Steve turns his head over to Bucky.

"What do you mean 'stop glaring'? I'm not glaring!" He argues and Bucky just gives him that look and Steve goes silent immediately.

"What's todays plan?" Tony's voice asks in the deafening silence, the group turns to him for a moment and Clint smiles at him softly.

"Nothing much Tones. Tasha and Bruce'll be on my floor today 'cause their both way too little to be wondering around. Steve and Wanda are going out later for shopping so it's a no training day today. Just relax if you want to." Clint says with a casual smile. Tony goes to answer but Steve snide's a bit.

"He'll probably just shove him self into his lab again because he doesn't know how to take a break. Right Tony?" He asks sarcastically and Tony stiffens a little. 

"I urm I-" Wanda cuts him off.

"He has no reason to be down there. He clearly doesn't want to be around us and that's stupid, he's stupid and-" Clint and Bruce both turn to her making her go quiet. "Sorry" She mumbles out with a little venom. Tony shuffles a little as Clint turns a soft smile on him.

"What are you going to do today Tones?" He asks gently and Tony bites his lip and glances at Bucky.

"Me and Bucky are going to repaint a few rooms on my floor. I really like the colour _**amber**_ for my guest room." He states and Bucky's up in a flash.

"Speaking of which we need to get that started or else I'm going to loooseee it" He says in fake annoyance and Clint catches on, waving them off.

"Go, be weird and paint away the day." He orders and Tony is already half way to the elevator. Steve gets up in annoyance.

"Bucky you were going to go shopping with me toda-" Bucky turned to him in annoyance.

"We can go any day, stop being a brat." He states in annoyance and follows Tony into the elevator, the moment those doors closed and they moved Tony burst into tears.

Yeah, the morning could of gone better.


	4. Chapter 4

Since that morning it was agreed between Bucky and Clint that they keep Steve away from Tony at all costs, that was over three months ago. Tony was unaware of this agreement as he sat happily watching the Iron-Giant on the floor.  Bucky smiled gently as he chewed on his Bucky bear toy. Eyes trained on the TV as the movie played Bucky snuck up behind him. "Oh baby boyyyy" He says grinning cheekily as he starts tickling Tony's sides. Tony let out a loud squeal and wiggled away from Bucky's tickling fingers.

"Nooooo Buckkkkyyy" He squeaks out and wiggles more as Bucky's fingers trace his ribs.

"Are you having fun?" He asks laughing as Tony tries to squirm away.

"Yeah!" He laughs out and Bucky smirks a bit. "Yes what?" He asks again and Tony laughs a little.

"Yes Buckkyyy!" He laughs and Bucky smiles a little.

"Good. Come on kiddo, it's time to eat something super nummy and then where getting you down for a nap." Bucky says calmly, lifting his giggly little boy into his arms and moves towards the kitchen. Tony grinned at Bucky as they moved.

The morning went by smoothly, Clint came up to ensure Tony was getting socialised with someone other than Bucky and then made a pretty out there suggestion. "What if we introduced him to Bruce and Natasha?" He asks awkwardly, before Bucky can object he continues. "It's not healthy for a little to hide away from other littles. I know you and him might not be ready but when you start to feel a bit more settled. Nothing too big ok?" He says gently and he watches Bucky contemplate it.

"Tony will need to agree. Not little Tony but big Tony." Bucky says calmly, a small smile on his face. Clint grins a bit and nods along. "I don't know when it'll be but we'll see when he's big again." Bucky says calmly and Clint nods again.

"Ok. I'll see you later." He turns seeing Tony waddling into view with a yawn. "And you!" He holds his arms open for the sleepy little and lets him run into his arms. "Be good for Bucky." He kisses Tony's head and leaves the boy with his caregiver.

****************

It took a whole week for Tony to be big enough for them to talk than a whole month for Bucky to set up the meeting between Clint, Bruce, Natasha and Tony. "Now Tony. I know you can be my good little baby boy, do you think you can be good around these two?" He asks gently, watching the boy as he mulled it over.

"....Ok bubby. Be good." He says with a smile, Bucky's heart swelled as he called him Bubby and kissed his littles head.

"Good. Come on, Tasha and Bruce are dying to meet you." He says bouncing the boy on his hip as the elevator dinged. "Clint that you?" He calls, getting a small grunt in return as the man walks in looking annoyed as anything, no littles in sight. "Where's Bruce and Tash?" He asks and Clint growls a little.

"Steve. Fucking Steve." He glances at Tony and Bucky gets the hint.

"Baby boy why don't you go draw uncle Clint a drawing whilst we talk yeah?" He asks, Tony nods getting down from Bucky's arms and running off. Once out of ear shot Bucky turns to him. "What'd he do?" He asks in annoyance.

"He's banned them from coming up here. Captain America protocol and he's waiting on my floor with them, demanding to know what was so important that they had to come up stairs in little space." Clint growls out. Bucky's face goes stone like and he takes a deep breath.

"Ok...OK....That's it." Bucky moves past Clint who blinks. "Watch Tony. I'm going to go bring Captain America down to size" He growls out and gets in the elevator.

*******************

Bucky stormed onto Clint's floor, a growl escaping his throat as he saw Steve laying on the sofa and no littles in sight. " _ **Steven Grant Rogers**_!" He growls and Steve almost immediately bolted up.

"Bucky! Glad you're here, I need you to help me talk to Clint about allowing Natasha and Bruce up with Tony when in head-" Bucky shoves the man down on the sofa and glowers at him.

"You want to stop dictating you shit? This is Tony's home. He built it and he decides who goes where. Did you think that We where going to leave littles alone?" He asks in annoyance. Steve snorts.

"Of course not, but with Tony?" He asks and Bucky's patience snaps. "Why would I leave a little in charge of two other littles? It was a play date dammit, Tony's first ever and here you are fucking it up because you think-" Bucky stops him self and takes a deep breath. "You keep your mouth shut, stay away from Tony for now and then come speak to me when you can be mature." He states.

"Tony's not a-" Steve goes to argue but freezes at Bucky's glare and squirms as the man sits on the sofa and very calmly pulls the other caregiver over his lap. He bares his butt and swats it hard and fast twelve times leaving it with a healthy glow and a sobbing Steve. He quickly pulls his trousers and boxers up and glares at him.

"Not.A.Word." He hisses. "Natasha! Bruce. Elevator now!" He orders, watching the two littles appear from behind the door way and run to the elevator. He turns to Steve. "I hear anything about this I'll kill you" He growls and follows the littles. Missing the hurt and stuned look in Steve's eyes. *

***************

Tony took about an hour to warm up with the littles in the room. He started by quietly playing with blocks with Bruce and then Natasha joined in. The three were currently napping away in the front room whilst Bucky and Clint watched over them. A smile on the caregivers faces. "I can't believe you let slip about Tony. Mr. Assassin." He says with a chuckle and Bucky smirks.

"Didn't let it slip by accident." He states with a shrug and Clint blinks in shock.

"You're kidding?" He says in shock and Bucky grins a bit.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well. I felt if Steve's going to keep bitching at us letting Tony around the littles then he best get his shit together because every caregiver knows it's good for littles to socialise." He states and Clint snorts.

"Is that all?" He asks and Bucky grins a bit.

"Nah. I also wanted to prove that his 'sixth sense' about finding littles was the biggest bullshit in all of the world. I also spanked him good." He states casually and Clint laughs. They relax for the rest of the evening, the littles had a great night and no one heard anything from Steve or Wanda for the night.


End file.
